


I Won't Let You Go It Alone

by nerdfighter721



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, With happy ending, but im a hardcore ruke shipper so everything is romantic for me writing these two, can be read as relationship or platonic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: Reggie is studying in his room, hiding away from his parents, when his curtain wiggles open and deposits his best friend in a terrible state.Luke had the final straw with his parents and finally decided to run away.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	I Won't Let You Go It Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from: 'More Than A Band' by Lemonade Mouth (because that song is so perfect for the JATP band)
> 
> Enjoy!

Reggie always knew that something serious was going on with one of the guys when they climbed in through his bedroom window. His house was probably the _least_ comforting of the four of them, the sound his parents yelling was never far away, even on a seemingly peaceful night. When the sun went down, Reggie had grown accustomed to the noises that would float in from downstairs.

So, early December, when he saw his curtains moving in the corner of his eye, he slid his headphones around his neck and jumped up to his feet. His house had fallen silent, he realized as he stood, sometime in the last hour that he had been sitting on his floor working on conjugating Spanish verbs for school. He had left his window open to get some fresh air in - the smell of the salty ocean always did a number to calm him - and now, instead of yelling, he was greeted by the sniffling sounds of someone making their way in.

Pushing his curtain fully out of the way, Luke greeted Reggie with a frown and red-rimmed eyes, tear streaks down his cheeks, catching in the light of his lamp. Immediately, Reggie took Luke’s hand and helped him climb in the rest of the way. His bedroom was on the second floor of his house, which meant that Luke had to climb up here with both his guitar and a bag slung over his shoulder.

Reggie helped Luke pull off the bag and set his guitar down safely. Not a moment after Luke was assured his guitar was safe, he threw his arms around Reggie’s neck. Only a little taken aback, Reggie wrapped his arms around Luke’s torso as the brunet started violently sobbing, his shoulders shaking, letting out the worst noise that Reggie had ever heard from him, breaking the bassist's heart over and over with each rough breath.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there for, Reggie rubbing soft circles in Luke’s back, holding him as close as he could. All Reggie could do was mutter that everything would be okay, and after some amount of time, Luke let out a little hiccup and pulled away just enough to look at him, “I-I-I ran away.” He told Reggie, voice hoarse, eyes puffy, “I couldn’t take it anymore, mom and I got in a fight, and I just - I left.”

“I’m sorry,” Reggie told him, reaching up more on instinct than anything else and wiping away the trails of tears still on Luke’s face. 

Luke leaned into the touch, eyes closing, and he stayed quiet for a few more seconds, “Mom wanted me to quit the band. Didn’t want her sixteen-year-old in a rock band.” He sniffled, opening his eyes again, lifting his head and Reggie dropped his hands, “She told me it wasn’t worth wasting my teenage years on something that was never going to work.” 

Reggie saw his eyes start to shine again, but no tears fell this time. Once again pulling Luke against him, Reggie responded quietly, “We’ll show her Luke, you know we will.”

Luke nodded into Reggie’s shoulder, but otherwise stayed silent, his arms wrapping around Reggie again. After a minute, Luke exhaled and pulled back, eyes now drooping, as though telling Reggie what happened used up the last of his energy, “Can I crash at your place for a bit?”

“Of course!” He took one of Luke’s hands, giving him a gentle smile and gestured with his free hand around his room, “Mi casa is your casa.”

A small smile came to Luke, “Thank you.”

“Anytime, anyplace.” Reggie told him, squeezing his hand, “You look like you could use some sleep.”

Luke nodded, letting out a humorless laugh, “You have no idea, man.”

Reggie nodded towards his bed, which had his bass guitar and a school binder sitting on it, “Take my bed, I’ll pull out the air mattress for me.” He started to step away, but Luke pulled him back, not releasing his hand.

“Do you think - can we share - I don’t want to be alone.” Luke’s voice broke again, just a bit, giving Reggie his puppy-dog eyes that he could never say no to, anyway.

“Oh! Yeah, no, of course,” Reggie agreed quickly, feeling dumb for even offering separate beds. Luke was cuddly on good days, but on bad days - Reggie was somewhat of an expert on Luke. The lead singer, in the worst of times, needed to be touching someone at all times, holding on like it was his final lifeline. Relief washed over Luke at Reggie’s affirmative. Squeezing his hand, Reggie guided him towards the bed, using his free hand to set his bass down gently on the floor. He had his guitar stand on the other side of his room, but decided against trying to let go of Luke again, knowing that Luke needed to touch to keep him grounded. Reggie didn’t mind. His school binder didn’t get as nice treatment, with a quick sweep of his free hand, he tossed it to the ground safely away from his guitar.

Luke all but collapsed onto the bed, pushing himself back against the wall and dragging Reggie with him. Reggie had only a moment to turn out his tableside lamp, just as Luke curled into him. The lead singer shoved his nose into Reggie’s chest, arms wrapped around his torso, their legs tangled together. Pulling a blanket over them, Reggie turned his head so a part of his chin and cheek were resting on Luke’s head. One hand started to draw absent symbols on Luke's upper back, while his other made its way into the base of Luke’s neck, running his hands through the hair that was starting to grow out. 

Against his chest, he felt more than heard Luke left out a soft exhale, the other boy nuzzling in closer to Reggie. Smiling slightly to himself, Reggie started to hum a tune to a song he had begun just a few weeks ago when their positions had been switched - when Reggie had showed up on Luke’s doorsteps after a particularly bad argument he overheard with his parents. While the lyrics still hadn’t come to him, it was a decidedly country tune, but Luke didn’t seem to mind. 

The uneven breathing from the lead singer slowly found a steadier rhythm as Reggie worked through the song, eventually evening out to tell him that Luke had found his way to a deep sleep.

Now confident that Luke was out, Reggie let himself relax as well and followed Luke off to dream-land.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This was actually supposed to be a part of 'If Only You Knew (How Much I Liked You)' but it ended up not working out well for the story. I've had it sitting in my Google Docs file - finished - since early November because I'm always terrified of posting stuff on here.
> 
> Extra Fun Fact: The story was sitting at barely 700 words since November, but I reread and thought it was adequate enough for ao3 and 700 was too short for me, so I beefed it up and added a few extra moments just so it could be over 1k.


End file.
